


Оскорбление чувств верующих

by PlainTiger



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Religion Kink, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:28:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25451680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlainTiger/pseuds/PlainTiger
Summary: — Валон, пожалуйста, где угодно, но только не здесь!
Relationships: Valon Berisha/Moanes Dabour
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Оскорбление чувств верующих

**Author's Note:**

> Если вас сквикает религиозный элемент, (не) читайте на свой страх и риск.

— Валон, пожалуйста, где угодно, но только не здесь!

Разумеется, слова пролетают мимо ушей, а руки все так же скользят под одеждой Мунаса. И ничто не остановит этого человека, этот грех во плоти, от которого разит похотью и харамом. Приводить его в мечеть было большой ошибкой.

— Пока Аллах не видит нас, все можно, — шепчет Валон, едва касаясь губами покрытой мурашками шеи Мунаса и заставляя того тихо стонать. Битва между моральными принципами и страстью складывается явно не в пользу первых, но Мунас не намерен сдаваться так быстро. Он сжимает тянущиеся к его лицу руки, словно в тисках, повторяя слова молитвы.

Повторяя, пока их не заглушает поцелуй.


End file.
